


White Wallpaper

by blindpianist



Series: InoNao collection: The fated pairing of all time [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Naruyouni Narusa (TV drama)
Genre: Daily Fluff, F/M, First Date, Fluff, InoNao is canon I'll kill anyone who disagrees, Inoo and the secrets of his phone, Random & Short, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindpianist/pseuds/blindpianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random drabbles for the most perfect pairing (no one disagrees!) from Naruyouni Narusa namely Kei Inoo and Nao Minamisawa.</p><p>Kei finally decided to change the wallpaper of his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

> They need more appreciation.

**White wallpaper**

 

It was one night after Kei's shooting for a certain TV show. His manager walked beside him after they finished giving their goodbyes and thank you's to the staff. Kei bowed his head then finally went to the parking lot where his van was waiting. He went inside and lets out a big yawn. Kei picked up his phone from his pocket and the white wallpaper on the screen welcomed him. Kei uses this default wallpaper on his cellphone and it never occurred to him to change it. He kind of like it since it was simple. _It was white_. He suddenly remembered Yamada and Yuto's conversation earlier. It was something about choosing their wallpapers on their phones.

 

 _Hmm it might not hurt to change it_ , Kei thought. He had finally decided to change his wallpaper after so many years since he bought it. Kei opened his gallery and swiped some pictures. Most of them were pictures of food he ate before and it just makes him hungry.

 

Kei kept on looking until he stopped at a certain picture that caught his eyes. A smile immediately formed on his pair of lips. It was a picture of his _girlfriend_   -- thinking about the word made him blush like a silly teenager in youth. Kei took it when they went out on their first date and he still remembered that special day like broad daylight. At that time, Nao was busy picking out some items when Kei snuck a photo of her. He forgot to turn off the flash so he got caught and Nao giggled at him.

 

_“It’s okay if you take photos of me but wouldn’t it be better if we’re together in the picture?” Nao suggested embarrassingly._

 

Kei pressed some buttons on his phone and the default white wallpaper of his phone, that he had for years, was now finally replaced with something better.

 

“Yup, I definitely like this wallpaper more.” Kei concluded to himself happily looking at their first picture together as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but post another one. But it is true that Inoo likes to keep the wallpaper of his phone to the default one so if he was going to change it, I bet it would be a picture of his girlfriend, Nao. LOL don't kill me!


End file.
